Galileo, Lilo & Stitch
by StarWarsFrakes
Summary: A new evil arises that will aid Hamsterviel to capture Jumba's experiments, ruin Stitch's Ohana, and rule the galaxy. How will Lilo, Stitch, and the gang defeat this new evil? Read the story to find out. Rated T for violence and mild language.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Lilo & Stitch, they belong to The Walt Disney Company. I own my ideas; I just make stories of franchises of my choice.

A/N: This story replaces "Leroy & Stitch," but few ideas from the film will be in the story. I'm not saying that I don't like the film, but I just want to write my own alternative story. 625's name will not be Reuben(I'll choose a different name for him, and it's still related to a sandwich a character in my story likes.), and Leroy won't be appearing in this story. I hope I do well because this is my very first fanfic, but you can point out some weakpoints and dull spots; also, tell me what you like about my story. My story, instead of a direct-to-video, will be like a theatrical release. **Imagine this**: you're at your favorite movie theater at your hometown, sitting in the theater while your mother, father, or friend(s) get the buttered, fresh popcorn, cool soft drinks, and some delicious treats of your choice The movie starts running and you see lots of advertisement for other films that will come out soon. You're holding your seat from suspension praying that the film be a hit. I'm writing this story because I want to see what how good I can be, and I may make a little series out of this story. Please R&R (Read & Review), and enjoy the movie(fanfic)!

Galileo, Lilo, and Stitch

Prologue: "Captured All Experiments"/The Escaped Convict

**Galactic Alliance Headquarters- Planet Turo**

In the Main Grand Room of the Galactic Alliance, the room was full of thousands of people from different worlds. They quietly discuss about the meeting that is to occur in a few moments.

Suddenly, all the chatter stopped as mighty sounds of trumpets were blown across the Grand Room. The headlights were shining on the giant sliding doors at the end of the room. The doors opened to reveal a group of four people standing on a floating platform. Amongst the group were a four-eyed fat purple alien, a one-eyed skinny alien, a blue mutated koala, and a small Hawaiian girl. The platform moved across the room to the other side where a tall high-ranked alien awaits them.

When the platform had reached it's destination, the woman rises to the stage. "Congratulations," the high-alien started to say to them, "you have successfully captured all of Jumba's genetic experiments and gave each one a place where they truly belonged." As she said this, two screens beside the Council showed pictures of all experiments captured by Lilo & Stitch.

"All of us are very grateful for stopping Hamsterviel's plan to use the experiments to rule the galaxy. Lilo Pelekai , child from Planet Earth, Stitch, Experiment 626 of Jumba Jookiba & friend of Lilo, former Agent Wendy Pleakly, guardian of Lilo, and Jumba Jookiba, creator of six-hundred-twenty-six genetic experiments and guardian of Lilo." Everyone cheered for the four, but Mr.Pleakly was snoring loudly that Mrs.Pleakly hit him in the arm to wake him up.

"What, what did I miss?" He said quickly.

"Anyway," the Grand Council Woman said, " I promote you all to be guardians of the experiments and Planet Earth, but you're still under the protection of the Galactic Alliance. Lilo, you will be the Galactic Alliance's first Ambassador of Earth."

"Thank you, Council Lady," Lilo thanked her.

"Guardian of Earth, _hm_. Even though I think the planet is primitive and simple, I sort of like it." Jumba said.

"Meega'll protect Lilo." Said Stitch.

"That means we'll help each other through thick and thin like we always had." Said Pleakly.

"Alright, I believe you all agree of your promotion; if you have an emergency or any mayor problems, contact us. This meeting is dismissed!" Everyone clapped to the heroes.

"YAY!" Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, & Pleakly cheered.

"Hamsterviel is in prison, all mine experiments are found, and the galaxy and Earth are saved. What can possibly ruin this fine moment?" Jumba said.

But as their RS, Red Ship, takes off in hyperspace, another event occurs, something sinister.

**Galactic Alliance High Security X-9 Asteroid Prison-Xenon System**

Two prison guards at Sector F-16 look at the thousands of monitors viewing each prison cell in the whole prison. Both of them wear police security uniforms with a few decorations added. Both of them look like hammer- shark humanoids. One of the security guards got up from his chair to the other side of the room to get some coffee.

"Oh, Tim, while you up, get me some coffee and some donuts", the other guard said.

"With or without sugar, Bob?," Tim asked.

"With sugar."

"Sugar it is."

Tim started the coffee machine, and a few minutes later he came back with two mugs filled with coffee and a few donuts on his fingers. He gave his partner a mug with sugar in it and a few donuts. Then, he sits down and took a sip of his coffee.

"So, anything good happened?," Tim asked.

"Nope. Nothing happened," Bob said.

"Geesh! Nothing happens on this floating piece of rock!" Tim yelled.

"Calm down, Tim!" Bob said.

Tim started to calm down; Bob continued to say, "Nothing may happen now but sooner or later something is gonna happened."

"Hey, lets see what Hamsterviel is doing. I bet he's planning to escape like he did the last time," Tim said excitedly.

Bob pressed a button, and a screen in front of them showed a hamster-like (A/N: Actually, in my opinion, he's more gerbil-like than what he says he is.) prisoner in Prison Cell # 696. Hamsterviel wasn't doing anything except being upside-down in his prison capsule.

"Oh, blitznak!" Tim swore.

Bob looked closer on the screen. He stared onto the expression on Hamsterviel's face.

"Bob, what are you looking at?" His partner asked.

"Did you noticed something different with Hamsterviel?" Bob asked still staring at the screen.

"What are you talking about?" Tim asked as he sipped his coffee.

"Look at his face," Tim started to look at the screen. He tried to understand what Bob is saying, but he didn't get it.

"Ok, I'm clueless," Tim answered.

Bob sighed at his partner's stupidity. "Normally, Hamsterviel would always look like that. To you he looks the same, but to me, it's slightly different. He's...suspecting someone...someone to help him out of prison."

Tim laughed at Bob's theory. He laughed so hard his eyes were bulging. "You got to be kidding me! 'Hamsterviel waiting for someone to come!'"

"What are you saying?" Bob asked.

"And you thought I was dumb! Who in the whole galaxy would be crazy enough to come here and break Hamsterviel out? No one can't get in without anyone on this whole asteroid alerted."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Bob admitted.

As their were talking, a prison cruiser came out of hyperspace a few miles from the prison asteroid. The ship slowly approaches to the prison.

"Oh look, here's comes the prison cruiser from the Zoysias System, I'll inform the prison guards at Sector C-7 about the ship's arrival," Bob said.

"Wait, the ZOYSIAS SYSTEM!!!" Tim screamed ," Isn't that the system where..."

"Yeah, I know," Bob comforted his friend, "Let's pray he doesn't get out this time."

He pressed a button bringing up a screen with prisoner guards, the aliens with the white uniform.

"The prisoner cruiser from the Zoysias System is landing at Sector C-7, so be alert!" Bob informed them.

In a few minutes, two dozen prison guards were at Sector C-7 with plasma blasters at armed. The entrance gates to Sector C-7 opened, letting the prison cruiser to land. The entrance to the ship slowly opened like Gantu's ship.

"Alright, men, be on alert!" The leading guard told his men. 6-8 guards slowly entered the ship.

"Oh, the Mighty Lord!" One of the guard screamed at the sight of a few dead guards with huge slashed wounds and some purple blood on the walls of the corridor.

As they progress through the ship's corridors, they see more dead guards and blood. All these sights were so disgusting that it made one of the guards vomit. One of the guards heard a mourning sound in a room to their left.

"Hey, guys, I've heard something in Room 12." The guard said to the group.

"Well, let's see who in there," the leading guard commanded.

One of the guards slowly opened the door. When he completely opened the door, an unconscious person laid on the floor. The man was hardly breathing.

"Commander Vrocus!" The leading guard gasped as he pushed the guards to leave some air for the man.

"Vrocus, can you hear me?"

"Uuuuuuhhhhhhh, y...e...es," the commander said painfully.

"What happened on the ship?" The leading guard asked.

"Bbbloodddsheddd...couldn't...stop...him...he's still...on...ship!" the commander said as he breathed heavier.

"Who did this? Who killed these men?"

"Wwwwatcccch out...for...G...G...G...Gen...o...Ki...Ki...Ki...Ba!" Commander Vrocus fainted.

What he said gave the leading guard a shocked look. He clenched his hands into a fist.

"Alright, you two, pick up the commander and carry him to the clinic at Sector D-06." He ordered two of the guards. The two guards picked up the man and went off, and three more guards entered the ship.

"Men," the leading guard said ", we're facing a infamous criminal that killed practically everyone on the ship, so be on your toes!"

While they explored the rest of the ship the two guards carried the commander to the clinic. They placed his body on one of the beds. Both of them didn't notice that one of Vrocus's eyes opened barely as the guards left. He pulled the sheets away and stands up without alerting the guards.

"_Those fools_," he thought ",_they still think I'm on board the vessel._" He grinned evilly and quietly walked out the room. "_By the time they find his body, I'll be long gone." _ He then turns himself invisible.

The group of guards finally got to the bridge of the ship. They've been in every room throughout the vessel, but they didn't find the criminal. The main bridge was the only place on the ship they didn't went to yet. The guards all gathered next to the doors and prepared themselves.

"Alright, men," the leading guard said to the other guards ", Geno Kiba must be in here, so get yourselves ready to fire."

"On the count to three. One, two...THREE" He yelled as he opened the doors to the bridge.

To him and the other guards' surprise, there was nobody in here except a few bodies. They searched through the bridge until a guard found a very quite discovery.

"Sir, you need to see this!" A guard yelled out.

"What did you find that'll give us a..." He couldn't finish what he was saying when he saw the body of...

"Men, get to Sector D-06 NOW! DON'T LET THAT IMPOSTER ESCAPE!" All the guards quickly left the prison cruiser and headed to Sector D-06.

"You monster! You'll pay for this!" He said to himself as he walks away from the body of former Commander Vrocus.

Kiba progressed through the halls as he crawls on the ceiling in invisible mode. A group of guards passed under him. Geno Kiba finally reaches to a elevator and jumps down from the ceiling to activate the door.

He saw a group of guards coming from behind him as he pressed the down button. When the door slides open, he quickly jumped to the ceiling of the elevator. The guards came right on the elevator, and they didn't notice the doors opened on themselves. Geno Kiba, still invisible, stayed at his position as the elevator descends to the prison sector.

The elevator reaches to its destination, and the guards stepped off the elevator. Kiba leaps from the ceiling and lands out of the elevator. He dashed to the end of the hall where the entrance to Sector F (The Asteroid Prison's Prison Cells) is at. At exact timing, Geno Kiba joined the group of guards as they passed the secured door. They passed through the giant security doors to Sector F.

"_It's so amusing that they not aware I'm right there walking along with them. Ha, Ha, Ha!" he thought as he evilly grinned._

As the group progresses through Sector F, Kiba departed from the guards and took the other path.

Back in the security room, Tim and Bob still sat on their chairs watching the screens for any criminal activities.

" I wonder how they're doing with the prisoner?" Bob asked his partner. Tim didn't answered; instead he said "Well, if you want me, I'll be in the men's room." He gets up from his chair and heads to the restroom.

As he strolled down the hallway, Tim started to hum his favorite song; he wasn't watching where he was going and bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Tim started to apologized to the person "I wasn't watching I was go..." He realized that no one was there. "...ing".

Tim looked around the hallway, and he hadn't spotted anyone. "That was weird," Tim said to himself as he continues down the hallway.

Back at the security room, Bob stretched on his chair and sipped the rest of his coffee. He got up from his chair and headed to the table to refill his coffee mug. Suddenly, as the coffee was almost done, he heard the entrance door slide open.

"Oh, Tim, your back al...Huh!" Bob turned to see him, but all he saw is the door sliding shut. He shrugged and picked up the coffee pitcher. "Oops!" He accidently spilled the hot, brown substance, and it landed on something. It gave a painful scream; Bob seen an invisible leg soaked with coffee and quickly drawn his gun. "Who's there?" He pressed a device on his wrist that activated the lights.

"Oh, Commander Vrocus,", he sees Mono Kiba still in his disguise, " I didn't see you there."

"That's fine," Kiba said.

"Wait, I thought the guards told me you're at the infirmary."

"Yes, I was, but I got better. Anyway, give me access to Sector F Prison Cell # 696."

"For what reason, Commander Vrocus?"

"Do not question your higher authority. Just do it!" Vrocus (Kiba) immediately ordered him.

Bob placed the mugs on the table and went to the main frame computer. He typed a few times and a card key came out of the output. Before he handed the key to Kiba, the message screen pop up.

"Hold it, let me get this call." Bob pressed the beeping red button, and the screen shows the lead guard.

"L.G. Rollus, what's the problem?" He said. Rollus looked disappointed and sad, but he shook his and said,"Have you seen Commander Vrocus?"

"Yes," Bob answered, "He's here at Sector F."

Rollus's eye widened, and he gave a shocked expression. He immediately commanded, "Bob, activate the security alert now! HE"S NOT VROCUS; HE'S AN IMPOS..." Out of nowhere, a sharp blade went through the screen, cutting them off. The blade came from Kiba's gauntlet. He performed it very quickly, but, thankfully, Bob moved out of the way.

"Now then," Kiba said to him with a sinister grin, "give me the key, and I'll let you live."

Bob refused. Kiba became angry and hit him with the side of his arm hard. Bob crashed on the table, spilling all of its products on the ground. Kiba quickly grab the card key in mid-air and turned himself invisible.

"Sleep dreams!" He said as he leaves the room, leaving Bob laying unconscious.

* * *

Finally, I've finished the first part of the prologue. It took me half of the year to get this chapter done. Well, the reason why I was delayed is because I typed this story on my older brother's computer, and he's going to take it back to college with him tomorrow. So, I hope you enjoyed this story so far, and if you find any faults in my story (Please be nice because this is my first story!), please tell me. Bye, I'll get the next chapter in ASAP if I can get to a computer. And also, R&R. 


End file.
